Галерея:Сония Невермайнд
|-| Дизайн = Дизайн персонажа Concept Art Sonia Nevermind.png|Дизайн Сонии в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan_Rona_3_Return_Despair_Cast.png|Дизайн Сонии в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Бета дизайн Prototype_sonia.jpg|Бета дизайн Сонии. Sonia_beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Сонии (2). Sonia_beta.png|Бета дизайн Сонии (3). Sonia_bet1.png|Бета дизайн Сонии (3). Early_Sonia.png|Ранний дизайн Сонии. |-| D3 = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Sonia.gif|Представление Сонии. Опенинг Gundham, Akane, Nidai, Sonia and Soda DR3 Opening 1.png|Сония,Кадзуичи Сода, Нэкомару Нидай, Гандам Танака и Аканэ Овари в опенинге. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png|Сония, Нэкомару, Аканэ, Кадзуичи и Гандам в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Sonia introduction.png|Представление Сонии. Sonia's_impressed.jpg|Сония охотно присоединяется к Чисе в поисках одноклассников. Akane caught.png|Сония и остальные поймали Аканэ Овари. Souda_meet_Sonia.jpg|Сония встретилась с Кадзуичи Содой. Sonia_zoomed_out.jpg|Сония медленно удаляется от Кадзуичи. Class_visit_Tanaka.jpg|Сония и остальные одноклассники нашли Гандама Танаку. Class_77th.jpg|Сония вместе со своими одноклассниками. Эпизод 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Сония и Микан заботятся об учителе физкультуры. The_girls_playing_Bomber_Guy.png|Сония играет в Bomberman вместе с Микан Цумики, Чиаки Нанами и Махиру Коидзуми. Sonia_hugging_Nanami.jpg|Сония обнимает Нанами. Nanami's_story.jpg|Сония слушает историю Чиаки об одной из ее любимых игр. Эпизод 05 Welcome_Back_Party.jpg|Сония и ее одноклассники встречают своего классного руководителя. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Сония бладодарит Чиаки. Tanaka_and_Sonia_in_sync.jpg|Сония и Гандам приветствуют вернувшуюся Чису. Эпизод 07 Tanaka's_Grizner.jpg|Сония и другие смотрят на выступление Гандама и его дрессированного медведя Гризнера. Sonia_impressed.jpg|Сония и другие смотрят на выступление Гандама и его дрессированного медведя Гризнера (2). Mahiru,_Sonia,_Kazuichi,_Teruteru_Ibuki.jpeg|Сония и другие смотрят на выступление Гандама и его дрессированного медведя Гризнера (3). Эпизод 10 Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Сония наблюдает казнь Чиаки. Class_77_Despair.png|Сония и ее одноклассники впали в отчаяние после смерти Чиаки Нанами и промывки мозгов. Эпизод 11 Despaired_Sonia.JPG|Сония говорит, как она рада быть частью своего класса. Brainwashed_Class_77-B.jpg|"Выпускная церемония" Класса 77-В. Sonia during the Tragedy.png|Сония наблюдает за развитием Трагедии. Эндинг DR3_Despair_ED_(2).png|Веселое катание на лыжах. DR 3_Despair_ED_(9).png|Фестиваль. Summer Sleep.jpg|Экскурсия. Danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR3_Despair_ED_(4).jpg|Пикник. DR3_Despair_ED_(6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (11).png|Прогулка в парке. DR 3_Despair_ED_(10).png|Хеллоуин. DR3_Despair_ED_(5).jpg|Посещение храма. DR 3_Despair_ED_(8).png|Наблюдение за фейерверками. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Sonia_and_Mahiru_as_Ultimate_Despair_members.jpg|Сония и Махиру как члены Абсолютного Отчаяния. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Sonia_smiling.PNG|Сония улыбается Кадзуичи. Class_77-B.jpg|Сония и ее одноклассники противостоят Рёте Митараю. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Сония притворяется ответственной за Финальную Убийственную Игру. |-| D2 = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Sonia_Nevermind_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Сония в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Sonia_Nevermind_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Сония в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Sonia_Nevermind_True_Intro_English.png|Сония в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Sonia_Nevermind_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Сония в опенинге игры. Пролог First_Met.jpg|В загадочном классе. Danganronpa_2_Sonia_Nevermind_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Сонии. Danganronpa_2_Sonia_Nevermind_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Сонии. Learn_something_from_these_children.jpg|Сония на пляже с одноклассниками. Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Сония на пляже с одноклассниками. Commencing_Mutual_Killing.jpg|Начало игры Взаимных убийств. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девушки вместе готовят. 4565.jpg|Сония на вечеринке Бьякуи Тогами. 51_4151.jpg|Сония на вечеринке Бьякуи Тогами (2). 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 1) Глава 2 Event_69.png|Сония в купальном костюме. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 2) Event_82.png|Сония и Микан обеспокоены состоянием Фуюхико Кузурю, пострадавшего во время казни. Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 2) Глава 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Сония и остальные на вечеринке фейерверков. Danganronpa 2 CG - Sonia Nevermind with Hiyoko Saionji struggling with her outfit.png|Сония смотрит на попытки Хиёко надеть своё кимоно. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 3) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 3) Reactions_about_Nekomaru.jpg|Реакция Сонии на новый внешний вид Нэкомару Нидая. Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 3 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 3) Глава 4 Riding_roller_coaster.jpg|Сония катается на горках вместе с одноклассниками. Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg|Поездка в дом веселья. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 4) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) (1).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 4) Danganronpa 2 Chapter Title - Chapter 4 (End)2.png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 4) Глава 5 Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 5).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 5) Hajime_promising_not_to_give_up_hope.png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 5) Sonia finding out the bombs are fireworks.png|Сония и Мономи нашли фейерверки. Глава 6 Event_170_(1).png|Сонию воодушевили слова Хаджимэ. Event_170_(2).png|Сонию воодушевили слова Хаджимэ (2). SDR2_cast_graduation.jpg|Сония и остальные выжившие активируют Принудительное Отключение. Farewell.jpg|Сония и другие во время разрушения виртуального мира. Профильная карта Sonia_report_card.png|Страница 1. Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Страница 2 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Страница 3 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Страница 4 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Страница 5 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Страница 6 Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Навык Дополнительно Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Sonia Nevermind.png|Комната Сонии. Tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280_(1).png|Нижнее белье Сонии. Danganronpa 2 Pixel Graphic Banner.png|Пиксельный Графический Баннер. |-| Другие игры = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Сонии (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind N JPN.png|Редкость N (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind S JPN.png|Редкость S (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind U JPN.png|Редкость U (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind N FR.png|Редкость N (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind S FR.png|Редкость S (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Sonia Nevermind U FR.png|Редкость U (Французский) |-| Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super_danganronpa_2_Sonia_in_manga.jpg|Сония рада, что все встретились. Souda's_swimsuit_fantasy.png|Фантазии Кадзуичи Соды. |-| Новеллы = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super_Pigtails_2.jpg Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Soniastage.jpg|Джеми Натсуки в роли Сонии. Stagesonia.jpg|Сония в своей фирменной позе. Stagegroup.jpg |-| Официальный арт= Danganronpa 2 Dangan_Ronpa_1-2_Reload_official_art_1.jpg|Промо арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa_Reload_official_art_Sonia_and_Sayaka.jpg|Сония и Саяка Майзоно на промо арте Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan_Ronpa_1-2_Reload_official_art_3.jpg|Официальный арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Sonia's_offcial_art_frtom_the_DR_Reload_handbook.png|Официальный арт Сонии в артбуке Danganronpa Reload. Tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo6_1280.jpg|Арт неиспользованной казни. Danganronpa 3 Despair_Volume_Key_Art.jpg|Промо арт Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. DR3_Future_and_Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|Сония, Кадзуичи, Гандам и Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения на обложке 2-й части Стороны: Отчаяние. |-| Официальный сайт= Sonia_Nevermind_on_the_official_site.png|Сония на официальном сайте Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Sonia.png|Сония на официальном английском сайте. SoniaDangan3.png|Сония на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Sonia Nevermind Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Сонии Невермайнд